That Feeling
by kaimuki wahine
Summary: "Did ya ever experience the feeling of drowning?...The pressure. The feeling of helplessness. Seeing the light fade away as you sink closer to the dark. The feeling of being alone in the big open world."


"Did ya ever experience the feeling of drowning Nick?" Ellis spoke breaking the silence in the safe house.

Being awaken from his attempt of resting being ruined by the question, Nick just glared at Ellis. "No, Overalls. I'm a pretty decent swimmer so I never came close to experience that."

Shaking his head in disappointment, Ellis sighed. "I didn't mean that kinda experience." Looking at the cold concrete floor, "I mean the something like drowning."

Unsure by his response, Nick looked at the young man's face. "Wanna clarify what you mean kid?"

Collecting his thoughts, Ellis stared blindly in front of him with his weary eyes. "The pressure. The feeling of helplessness. Seeing the light fade away as you sink closer to the dark. The feeling of being alone in the big open world."

He couldn't help but be a bit curious about where the mechanic was going with this. Yawning and leaning back with his arms crossed, Nick coldly asked the question. "Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night to talk about this?"

"My main point is… I really don't really know to be honest," he softly chuckled to himself. "It's just… I wanted to get that out of my chest."

"Don't lie to me Ellis. There is a reason why you brought this topic out in the first place. Don't give me any of that 'I-really-don't-know' bullshit. It doesn't suit you."

"Nothing gets by you," giving Nick a small shy smile. "Okay. The reason is because… I feel like I'm drowning right now. I just feel this pressure on my chest and every day, it just gets worst." Gripping his chest while scanning the empty safe house, "And I know that it's because I did nothing to save them. I heard their screams and yet I did nothing."

Sensing his distress, Nick tried to calm him down. "Hey, it's not your fault that we lost them. You tried your best to defend us."

"Yeah but…" Looking at Nick with worried eyes, "I didn't do my best." Slowly, Nick started to fade away in front of his eyes. "If I did…," Nick almost completely gone, "you would still be here." The room now complete empty.

Coming to the realization and acceptance that he lost his three traveling companions nearly a week ago , he had to experience a complete rush of intense emotion swallowing him whole. Trying to overcome these emotions became too difficult to cope with. With a pistol within arm reach, he quickly gripped the pistol with his finger on the trigger.

Closing his eyes and silently making a small prayer, he waited for the familiar sound of gunfire and the quick but intense feeling of pain piercing his head.

* * *

><p>"Um… Ellis?"<p>

Quickly opening his eyes at the voice, he saw a figure standing in front of him reaching her hands out. He dropped the pistol as water started to appear.

"Ro- Rochelle!" Ellis cried as he reached out for the reporter and cried as he gripped her body with all of his strength.

Two other familiar figures entered the safe house behind her. Seeing the young man grip Rochelle in an iron grip, both tensed up a bit at what was to follow.

"Coach! Nick!" Ellis yelled as he ran to the two older men in a tight embrace with his tears flowing.

"Boy-, are we going to have to go through this every time we leave you by yourself in the safe house?" Coach asked as he sighed at this common routine.

"Come on Coach. He does this all the time and I told you one of us should have stayed with him," Nick chimed in. Seeing the pistol on the ground, Nick smirked a bit. "It's a good thing we hid the ammo and," as he took out the empty pistol magazine, "we cleared the pistol of its ammo."

Back when the group met, the three could tell that Ellis was one who never liked to be alone. They determined that it was best to take some precautions whenever he was left alone in the safe house and that each tried their best to stay with the young man.

Seeing that he has yet to let go, they tried to loosen his grip to no avail. After a few more failed attempts, Ellis started to release them.

"I'm sorry guys." Wiping the tears out of his eyes. "It just, you never know something could happen out there. I know I did this whole thing for a while but my feelings are real. I really don't know what I would do if I lost you guys."

The three couldn't help but bring him into a group embrace. Surprisingly, Nick was okay with this. "Aw Ellis, we know you care for us and we care about you too. So let's promise we will all try our best to survive this apocalypse."

A smile was brought on all of their faces as their embrace tighten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Sorry to say but this may be the last story I will write here. I kinda lost interest in writing stories and with my busy school schedule and life being a bit more hectic, I just don't wanna continue on. Sorry for those who were looking forward to reading the final Final chapter of "Some Girl Talk", the continuation of my other two stories, and the promise of some new stories. Full apologies.

…

Nah, nah, nah, nah. April Fools. I know, I'm not funny. This story was really rushed probably spent an hour or two thinking of this. So if it's not well put together, I'm sincerely apologize. I got the idea to do this after reading another L4D author's story's recent chapter. (read Sonosublime! He/she writes an awesome novelization of Left 4 Dead!) So my story idea kinda stems from that chapter. It also stemmed from watching some vids on "saddest moments in video games." Most common one I seen was Metal Gear Solid 4. (_Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!_)

Though my break is almost over and school is going to get worst from here on, I'm not gonna stop writing. So no worries. For this story, I may delete this later. I just typed with some thought of what should happen but didn't put the time to re-read and edit. So I'll leave it up to you what I should do. Delete, edit it, or leave it.

Side note from deviantART, I am also planning to do an animation based off L4D. I'm curious to know which I should finish first: a NickxRochelle or Bill and Zoey video. The NickxRochelle may relate to a future story while the second is more canon (may relate to a future story as well. :L) So please give me your opinions.

Sorry for the random. I'm just sad that my break is almost done and I didn't do shit. *flees*


End file.
